newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Epic Battle Fantasy
'''Epic Battle Fantasy '''is a turn-based strategy Role Playing game by matt-likes-swords. Design Epic Battle Fantasy is a Role Playing Game in the tradition of Japanese games such as Final Fantasy. At the beginning of the game, players can choose from four difficulty levels, which alter the attributes of enemies. They can then buy items at a shop before beginning their quest. The game is strictly linear, and the player must defeat wave after wave of enemies, including powerful bosses, in order to progress. At certain points, the player will reach a checkpoint where they can buy and sell items. The game ends when the player defeats a powerful final boss. Gameplay The player controls two characters: Matt and Natz. Each character has his own attacks, techniques and powers. Matt is a swordsman, who can switch between various swords and execute devastating techniques. Natz is a mage, who can use healing magic, strike foes with elemental attacks, and summon creatures to help the party. Both party members can do similar actions such as attacking, defending, and using items. Generally, after the player gives orders, Matt will attack first, then Natz, then the enemies. Abilities Matt uses Bushido and Special abilities, and can switch betrween a number of Swords. Natz uses White Magic, Black Magic, and Summons. Bushido *Drain - 22 MP - Drains a lot of HP. *Wind Slash - 33 MP - Strikes all foes for moderate damage. *Quake - 44 MP - Hits a foe for elemental Earth damage. *Eruption - 55 MP - Hits a foe for elemental Fire damage. *Seiken - 77 MP - Hits the foe with heavy elemental Holy damage. *Legend - 99 MP - Hits a foe with several powerful strikes. Special *Mog - 5 MP - A random item is used on a random party member. May occur randomly. *Temper - 15 MP - Boosts Party's Attack by 40%, decreases by 5% a turn. *Protect - 25 MP - Boosts Party's Defense by 50%, decreases by 5% a turn. *Air Strike - 50 MP - Strikes either all foes with smaller bombs or one foe with a large bomb. This attack is unaffected by stat changes. *Screamer - 75 MP - Deals Magic damage to all enemies and decreases their Magic Power and Magic Defense by 20%. Can be used twice to increase it to 40%. *Power Metal - 100 MP - Damages all enemies and restores health to the party. Swords *Heaven's Gate: Atk +10% Def +10% Matk +10% Mdef +10%. Boosts the power of Seiken. Adds Holy element to certain attacks. *Devil’s Sunrise: Atk -30% Def +10% Matk +10% Mdef +10%. Drains MP with Attack, Windslash, and Legend. *Blood Blade: Def +10% Mdef +10%, Drains HP with Attack, Drain, WindSlash, Legend *Stone Edge: Atk +10% Def +40% Matk -10% Mdef +20%. Boosts the power of Quake. *Inferno: Atk +10% Matk +20% Mdef +10%. Boosts the power of Erruption. Adds Fire element to certain attacks. *Rune Blade: Atk -10% Def -10% Matk +30% Mdef +30%. Boosts the power of Screamer, Power Metal, Seiken. *Soul Eater: Atk 60% Def -20% Matk -20% Mdef -20%. Boosts the power of Wind Slash, Drain, Legend. White Magic *Purify - 5 MP - Cures the Poison and Seal status ailments. *Barrier- 20 MP - Boosts Party's Magic Defense by 50%, decreases by 5% a turn. *Heal - 25 MP - Heals one player. *Healmore - 75 MP - Heals both players. *Revive - 90 MP - Revives one player with more health than with an item. *Judgement - 100 MP - Deals Heavy Holy Damage to one foe, while healing user. Black Magic *Lucky Star - 20 MP - Deals Random Damage. *Fireball - 30 MP - Hits one foe with moderate Fire damage. *Glacier - 30 MP - Hits one foe with moderate Ice damage. *Thunderstorm - 30 MP - Hits all foes with moderate Electric Damage. *Pulsar - 100 MP - Deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies. Summon *Pichu - 40 MP - This Pokemon either uses Electric attacks on one random enemy or all of them. *Registeel - 70 MP - This legendary Pokemon hits all foes with non-elemental magic damage, lowering their defense. *Canti - 120 MP - Attacks a random foe for massive damage. Has an alternate attack. *Catastrophe - 300 MP - Deals extreme damage to all enemies, while also hurting player. Presentation Epic Battle Fantasy uses a graphical style similar to matt-likes-swords's other work. It is colorful and clearly influenced by Japanese RPGs, which feature eccentric character designs and occasionally surreal enemies. The final boss in particular shows a strong anime influence. The soundtrack uses licensed music. Reception The game was awarded Daily First and Weekly Third awards, has over a million views, and was allowed to include medals and it was included on the Adventure Games collection and in the Flash Portal History of 2009. Many users however, complained about the hard difficulty and no saving. The sequel, Epic Battle Fantasy 2, fixed these problems and was nominated for the Tank Awards. A third game was submitted September 12, 2010.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/548041. Links Play the game Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Flash games Category:Final Fantasy Category:RPG